Good Bye My Friend
by JewELFishy-Anchofish
Summary: 'Kau bagaikan sesosok peri yang selalu menemaniku setiap waktu... Gomawo atas kebersamaan kita selama ini, semoga kau selalu bahagia, Sahabatku' / HaeHyuk Friendship Story OneShoot! RnR? *Yumi Liu Anchofish*


**Good Bye My Friend**

**Author : Yumi Liu Anchofish**

**Main Cast : Eunhyuk, Donghae, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Leeteuk, Ryeowook**

**Genre : Friendship, Angst**

**Rated : K+**

**Length : One Shoot**

**Summary :**

**''Kau bagaikan sesosok peri yang selalu menemaniku setiap waktu... Gomawo atas kebersamaan kita selama ini, semoga kau selalu bahagia, Sahabatku''**

**Disclaimer : Character Aren't Mine! But The Story Is Mine!**

**A/N : Entahlah... Aku heran kenapa aku membuat Fict Genre Angst/Hurt begini. Otak ku kayaknya mulai error sepertinya \(u,u)7 dan ini sebagai permintaan maaf kami.. tak apa jika tak ada review yang kami terima :)**

**Yang Minat, Silahkan Baca... Dan Yang Gak Suka, Silahkan Meninggalkan Fict Ini**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BackSong's :**

**Super Junior - DayDream/Super Junior - So I/Super Junior - Someday**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Donghae POV**

Seperti biasa, aku selalu mengunjungi 'dirinya' disini... Kali ini sambil membawa sebuket bunga kesukaannya dan beberapa surat dariku dan yang lain... mungkin suatu saat nanti 'ia' akan membacanya.

Kutelusuri jalanku diarea pemakaman yang letaknya sedikit jauh dari kota Seoul, mungkin bertujuan agar tempat-nya lebih nyaman bagi yang 'beristirahat' disini. Tak lama, kutemukan apa yang ku kunjungi.

Aku berjongkok disebelah batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama sahabat baikku selama ini. ''Annyeong, Hyukkie-ah...'', salamku sambil Mengusap batu nisan itu dengan miris-nya.

Aaahh... Aku teringat masa-masa kebersamaanku dengannya dan lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

**_-5 Years Ago-_**

_Sinar Matahari mengusik tidurku. Kukerjapkan kedua mataku untuk menyesuaikan cahaya Matahari yang masuk dari celah-celah jendela. ''Hari Sabtu yang tenang'', gumamku. Aku langsung bangun kemudian membereskan kasurku, lalu segera kuambil handuk untuk mandi._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_10 menit berlalu setelah aku mandi dan berganti baju... Aku langsung menuju lantai bawah. ''sepi sekali? Appa dan Eomma sudah berangkat ya?'', gumamku. Aku langsung menuju keruang makan dan mendapati sarapan yang tersaji diatas meja, tentu aku langsung menyantapnya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sarapan selesai, aku langsung mengambil sepatu jogging-ku. Kuikat tali yang terpasang disepatu, setelah itu aku langsung keluar menikmati udara pagi ini._

_Kututup pintu rumahku dan aku melihat sebuah truk barang berada disebelah rumahku. Sepertinya ada yang baru pindah... Terus kuperhatikan beberapa Ahjussi mulai mengangkat barang-barang dari truk masuk kedalam... Tak lama aku terhenti pada sesosok Namja yang sepertinya sebaya denganku._

_Kulihat ia menatapku... Kaku sekali ia menatapku... Kudekati penghuni rumah baru itu. '''Annyeonghaseyo'', salamku. ''A-Annyeong... Haseyo'', balasnya terbata... Kayaknya dia masih belum terbiasa dengan lingkungan barunya._

_''Lee Dong Hae Imnida'', aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk berjabat, dan kulihat ia membalas jabatanku. ''Lee Hyuk Jae Imnida... Bangapseumnida Donghae-sshi'', ia mengucapnya malu sekali..._

_''Ya, apa kau belum terbiasa eoh? Santai saja Ne? Dan tak usah seformal itu... Arra?'', ujarku kemudian ia mengangguk. ''Ne, Aku masih belum terbiasa disini, Donghae-ah''_

_''eemm... Ya, kau mau berkeliling sebentar?'', tawarku... Ia terlihat berpikir sejenak. ''kedengarannya bagus... Tapi aku harus bantu Appa dan Eomma dulu untuk mengangkat barang, kau mau bantu?'', tanya-nya dan tentu aku setuju membantunya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Setelah bantu-bantu, aku dan Hyukjae langsung berkeliling setelah mendapat izin dari Appa-nya. Kukenalkan tempat-tempat didaerah ini kepadanya sambil bercerita tentang kehidupan masing-masing. Kelihatannya ia menyukai pembicaraanku... Dan entah kenapa aku langsung akrab dengannya..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Eunhyuk POV_**

**_-One Year Later-_**

_sudah satu tahun aku bertemu dan berkenalan dengannya... Well nyaman sekali aku bersamanya... dan melupakan 'itu' jika aku bersamanya... Sekarang aku kuliah di Seoul University tentunya bersama Donghae._

_Aku dan Donghae berada satu jurusan, jurusan Seni. Sekarang kulihat ia bersama yang lain dengan keceriaan khasnya yang selalu membuatku tertawa. Kubiarkan dia bersama dengan Hyungdeul-Dongsaengdeul untuk menulis Diary-ku... Entahlah untuk apa Diary ini... Tapi Eomma menyuruhku untuk selalu menulis Diary ini._

_''HeYoo Hyung~!'', sahut seseorang dan secara refleks aku langsung menutup Diary-ku dan menoleh. ''Ya, Kyuhyun-ah! Bisa tidak kau berhenti mengagetkan seseorang?'', aku mendengus kesal saat Evil satu ini selalu mengagetkanku._

_''Mian Hyung... Soalnya kau terlihat serius... Hyung lagi nulis apa sih?'', tanya-nya... kayaknya Kyuhyun penasaran dengan apa yang kutulis barusan. ''rahasia Kyu-ah...'', ucapku dan ia mempout-kan bibirnya. ''sudahlah Kyu... Tapi kenapa tadi memanggilku?''_

_''Donghae Hyung manggil tuh'', ucapnya kemudian langsung meninggalkanku.. Tch, anak itu -_-_

_kulihat Donghae menatapku mengisyaratkan aku menuju dirinya. Well, aku langsung memasukkan Diary-ku ke laci dan segera mendekatinya._

_''Eunhyuk-ah... Sungmin Hyung Akan mengajak kita jalan-jalan... Kau mau ikut?'', tanya-nya. Aku berpikir sejenak... Kalau aku ikut, aku khawatir kalau 'itu' kambuh lagi... Tapi kalau aku menolak, Donghae pasti kecewa... Hhh... Lebih baik aku ikut dengannya... ''Ne, Hae-ah... tapi kapan?''_

_''Katanya, Hari Sabtu jam 09.00 KST di taman ria..., nanti kujemput Ne?'', ucapnya dengan tampang Childlish-nya. Aku terkekeh pelan dan mengangguk._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Author POV_**

**_-Sabtu, 09.00 KST Taman Ria-_**

_Terlihat 7 orang Namja tiba ditaman ria... Sebut saja Leeteuk, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Donghae, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun. Mereka mulai memasuki area taman ria tersebut. ''Dongsaengdeul... Kalian tunggu disini, aku dan Leeteuk Hyung beli tiket dulu'', ucap Sungmin kemudian mereka berdua menuju loket Karcis masuk taman ria._

_Sisanya melakukan kegiatan masing-masing sambil menunggu kedua Hyung mereka. Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling berbicara hal seru bagi mereka berdua._

_DEGH_

_Eunhyuk tiba-tiba mulai keringat dingin dan nafasnya sedikit sesak. ''Hyukkie-ah, Gwenchana?'', tanya Donghae khawatir. ''Gwe-Gwenchanayo Hae-ah...'', ucap Eunhyuk sedikit lemas. Tak lama Leeteuk dan Sungmin kembali membawakan 7 tiket. ''Cha Dongsaengdeul, Kajja...'', sahut Leeteuk setelah memberikan mereka masing-masing 1 tiket._

_'apa... Kambuh lagi...?', batin Eunhyuk._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_HaeHyuk berkeliling taman ria. Hening sesaat karena Eunhyuk sibuk dengan pikirannya dan Donghae menikmati suasana taman ria._

_DEGH_

_kali ini Eunhyuk tak bisa lagi menahan rasa sakitnya... Ia meremas bajunya dibagian dada kirinya. ''Hyukkie-ah, Gwenchanayo?''', Donghae mulai cemas melihat kondisi Eunhyuk... Seperti tengah menderita._

_''Jeongmal Gwenchanayo Hae-ah... Cha, kita main itu Ne?'', ucap Eunhyuk mengalihkan rasa sakit di dada kirinya menunjuk kesebuah wahana bermain, Roller Coaster. ''Kau yakin?'', tanya Donghae._

_Eunhyuk mengangguk dan langsung menarik Donghae menuju wahana tersebut yang pasti dapat menyebabkan penyakit Namja manis itu kambuh._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Donghae POV_**

_fiuuhh... Roller Coaster tadi membuatku jantungan saja... Hhh... Sudahlah, yang penting aku dan Hyukkie menikmati keseruannya. Kulihat ia tengah meminum air yang ia beli sebelumnya._

_Aahh... Sebenarnya aku penasaran... Tentang kondisi Hyukkie yang sepertinya ia sembunyikan dariku. ''Hyukkie-ah... Boleh kutanyakan sesuatu?'', ia mengangguk. ''Hyukkie-ah... Apa kau... Punya penyakit?'', aku bertanya hati-hati... Dan ia terdiam._

_''penyakit? memangnya kenapa?'', tanya-nya khawatir. ''Aniyo, hanya saja... Dari tadi aku melihat raut wajahmu... Seperti menahan rasa sakit...'', sepertinya ucapanku tadi membuatnya tak bisa berkata apa-apa. ''Gwenchanayo Hae-ah... Aku sehat kok'', ia menjawab dengan senyuman khasnya... Aku menghela nafas pelan._

_Kami memutuskan untuk kembali... Soalnya pasti Sungmin Hyung menunggu kami digerbang taman ria. ''Hyukkie-ah, Kajja... Sungmin Hyung pasti menunggu kita'', sahutku dan ia mengangguk. Kami mulai melangkah, tapi Eunhyuk..._

_BRUGH_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Eunhyuk POV_**

_''Hyukkie-ah, Kajja... Sungmin Hyung pasti menunggu kita''', sahutnya dan aku mengangguk. Kami berdua mulai pergi meninggalkan kedai minuman... Tapi saat melangkah, tiba-tiba dada kiriku berdenyut keras membuatku meringis dan..._

_BRUGH_

_semuanya menjadi gelap seketika..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Author POV_**

_ke-6 Namja itu menunggu bagaimana keadaan salah satu sahabatnya yang tengah dirawat UGD. Donghae mondar-mandir didepan pintu UGD sangat cemas, Ryeowook menangis karena takut terjadi apa-apa pada Hyung kesayangannya, Siwon mencoba menenangkan Ryeowook, Leeteuk, Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun hannya bisa diam sambil berdoa._

_Tak lama, pintu UGD terbuka. 4 suster langsung membawa Eunhyuk ke ruang perawatan. Sesosok Uisanim keluar dari UGD dengan wajah lelah. '_

_'Uisanim, bagaimana keadaan Hyukkie?'', tanya Donghae cemas. Uisanim menghela nafas sejenak. ''Tuan Hyukjae... Hhh...'', Uisanim itu terdiam sejenak._

_''Bagaimana, Uisanim?'', tanya Ryeowook yang sudah sedikit tenang. ''begini... Tuan Hyukjae... Mengidap penyakit serius... Penyakit paru-paru... Dan penyakit jantung kronis... Dan saat ini keadaannya kritis'', jelas Uisanim dengan lirih._

_Shock, itulah yang mereka rasakan. Ryeowook kembali lagi menangis, Siwon memeluk Ryeowook untuk menenangkannya, Sungmin menangis dalam diam, Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun kaget... Donghae? Tentu saja. _

_''setelah diperiksa sebelumnya... Penyakitnya sudah tak dapat disembuhkan kembali... Ia pernah melakukan pengobatan, namun kedua penyakit itu kambuh lagi... Jeosonghamnida... Saya permisi'', ucap Uisanim dan meninggalkan ke-6 Namja itu._

_''Hyukkie-ah...''_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Eunhyuk POV_**

_bau obat rumah sakit membuatku membuka mataku. Begitu berat rasanya untuk membuka mataku. Pandanganku mengabur... Kemudian jelas. _

_Rumah sakit... Sepertinya penyakitku benar-benar kambuh lagi. Hhhh... Kucoba untuk menyandarkan tubuh lemahku agar aku bisa duduk._

_CKLEK_

_suara pintu terbuka... Do-Donghae? Ia menatapku... Penuh airmata? ''Hyukkie-ah...'', suara terdengar parau. ''Hyukkie-ah... Kenapa kau... Tak bilang dari awal?'', tanya-nya masih parau. ''ap-apa itu Hae?''_

_''kenapa kau... Tak bilang kalau kau punya penyakit? Kenapa kau tak jujur saja?! Kau membuatku khawatir Hyukkie-ah! Kau membuatku takut akan kehilanganmu nanti!'', Donghae membentakku dengan suara paraunya. Aku meringis mendengarnya... Pertama kali kudengar Donghae membentakku. Ne, aku bersalah karena berbohong padanya... Kali ini kurasakan mataku mulai memanas._

_''Mi-Mianhae... Hae-ah... Jeongmal.. Hiks.. Mianhae... Hiks... Aku.. Berbohong... Hiks'', aku tak kuasa menahan tangis. Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Aku memang bodoh sekarang ini._

_Dan kurasakan sesuatu hangat menyelimutiku... Donghae memelukku dengan erat. ''Uljima Hyukkie-ah...'', bisiknya sambil mencoba menenangkan tangisanku. Oh Tuhan... Apa mungkin memang sudah waktunya?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Donghae POV_**

**_-4 Years Later-_**

_sudah 4 tahun ia dirawat dirumah sakit. Kedua orangtuanya bergantian untuk menjaga Hyukkie. begitu pula dengan kami... Disaat kedua orangtuanya sibuk, kami bergantian menjaganya. Dan kali ini giliranku untuk menjaganya, Walau sebenarnya aku masih tak menerima kenyataan pahit ini..._

_''Annyeong~ Hyukkie-ah'', sahutku sambil membawa susu Strawberry kesukaannya. Kudapati Eunhyuk tengah menulis sesuatu... Diary? ''Annyeong Hae-ah'', sahutnya sambil tersenyum._

_''bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa sudah lumayan baik 'kan?'', tanyaku. ''Lumayan Hae-ah...'', jawabnya seadanya. ''tadi... Kau menulis apa?'', tanyaku setelah duduk dibangku sebelah kasur pasien. ''Aniyo Hae-ah... Rahasia'', jawabnya... Hhhh... Bikin penasaran saja -_-_

_seperti biasa, kami selalu bercanda satu sama lain... Terkadang, ia meminjam Notebook-ku untuk mengetik cerita dan mempublish 'kannya. Aku tak tahu ia membuat cerita apa, tapi itu adalah hobinya. Juga, aku sering membantu membuat ceritanya... Tak apa mengisi hari-harinya dirumah sakit ini._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Eunhyuk POV_**

**_-One Month Later-_**

_kurasakan rasa sakitku kembali lagi muncul. Aku tengah berbaring... Menatap langit-langit kamar pasien, kemudian menghela nafas. ''hhh... Apa sudah waktunya?'', gumamku._

_Entah kenapa, sekilas kulihat sosok bayangan putih melintas dihadapanku. Tentu aku kaget... Aku langsung mendudukkan diriku dan melihat sekeliling kamar, kemudian mataku terhenti... Mendapati sesosok makhluk putih tengah berdiri didepanku._

_''Nu-Nugu?'', aku takut melihatnya... Walau wajahnya... Entahlah dia itu Namja atau Yeoja... kulitnya putih halus, tinggi, memiliki sayap hitam, pakaiannya seperti model Ghotic... Apa mungkin, ia adalah... Malaikat maut?_

_''tenanglah... Jangan takut... Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan... Tentang kematianmu...'', ucapnya ambigu. Suara berat-nya membuatku merinding... Ternyata ia memang malaikat maut. ''Ke-Kematian...ku?'', ia mengangguk. ''aku akan menjemputmu pada saat waktunya... Isilah waktumu dengan sebaik mungkin'', kata terakhirnya sebelum ia menghilang secara perlahan._

_Kematianku... Semakin dekat..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Author POV_**

_semakin hari kondisi Eunhyuk semakin memburuk. Keadaannya semakin kritis sehingga ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menulis. Donghae melihatnya begitu miris akan keadaan sahabat baiknya itu, ia membuka pintu pasien..._

_CKLEK_

_''Hyukkie-ah'', sahutnya pelan. Eunhyuk menatap Donghae sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan menulisnya. Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka begitu lama... ''Hae-ah'', panggil Eunhyuk pelan. ''Ne, Hyukkie?''_

_''waktuku... Semakin dekat... Semalam, aku melihat malaikat maut...'', ucap Eunhyuk lemah. Donghae mematung... Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana nanti... Jika ia akan pisah untuk selamanya. ''kalau begitu... Aku akan mengisi waktu terakhirmu...'', kata Donghae kemudian memeluk tubuh kurus Eunhyuk. Donghae mulai merasa tubuh Eunhyuk bergetar... Ia menangis._

_'Hyukkie-ah... Aku janji... Akan mengisi waktu-mu...'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Hari demi hari Donghae menemani Eunhyuk dirumah sakit dan mengisi waktunya dengan baik tentunya. Ia berjanji akan selalu bersama dengannya... Hingga hari itu tiba..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Donghae POV_**

_Keadaan Eunhyuk sangat memprihatinkan... Ia mulai berteriak kesakitan... Aku tak kuasa menahan teriakannya... Uisanim dan beberapa suster segera langsung membawa Eunhyuk keruang ICU_

_'Hyukkie-ah... Aku takut kehilanganmu sekarang ini...'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Eunhyuk POV_**

_Sakit! Penyakit ini sangat menyakitkan! Aku sudah tak kuat untuk menghadapinya! Tuhan... Tolong aku..!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Author POV_**

_malam hari... Donghae menemani Eunhyuk dengan mengajak ngobrol sedikit agar Eunhyuk merasa lebih baik. ''hn?'', Eunhyuk mengernyitkan dahinya... Kemudian melihat sesosok Malaikat yang tengah duduk dipohon diluar jendela kamarnya. ''sudah waktunya'', bisiknya yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Eunhyuk seorang._

_''Donghae-ah... Gomawo... Selama ini... Aku merasa senang...'', ucap Eunhyuk lemah. Donghae tersentak, ia sudah sangat yakin kalau saatnya... Ia harus melepas sahabatnya ini. ''Ne, Hyukkie-ah'', balas Donghae lirih._

_''Gomawo... Menjadi sahabat baikku... Mianhae... Kalau aku menyusahkanmu... Aku sangat... Ingin bersamamu selalu... Hae-ah'', ucap Eunhyuk mulai lirih._

_''Ne, Hyukkie-ah... Gwenchanayo... Kau tak merepotkanku... Aku, juga ingin bersamamu...'', balas Donghae mulai parau._

_''Sekali lagi... Gomawo... Hae-ah... Hyukkie... Mengantuk Hae-ah...'', mata Eunhyuk mulai sayu, bibirnya pucat pasih, nafasnya kian memendek. ''tidurlah Hyukkie-ah... Gomawoyo'', Donghae memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk._

_''Donghae-ah... Gomawo... Menjadi sahabatku'', kata terakhir Eunhyuk kemudian ia menutup matanya. Donghae tetap memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa sahabatnya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**End of Flasback**

begitu miris mengingatnya. langsung kutaruh bunga dan surat dari mereka. ''Hyukkie-ah... Kau bagaikan sesosok peri yang selalu menemaniku setiap waktu... Gomawo atas kebersamaan kita selama ini... Semoga kau selalu bahagia, Sahabatku'', gumam Donghae kemudian meninggalkan makam sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

Kulihat, Donghae sudah menjauh... Aku melihat sebuah surat yang katanya dari yang lain. Segera kubaca surat tersebut.

_''Annyeong Hyukkie-ah... Bagaimana kabarmu? Kuharap kau bahagia... disini kami merindukan sosok ceriamu... Suatu saat nanti, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi''_Leeteuk _

_''Hai, Hyukkie-ah... Kuyakin kau tenang disana, semua disini sangat merindukanmu... Maybe Someday, We'll Meet Again With Another Place... :') ''___**Sungmin**_

_''Annyeong Hyukkie-ah, apa kabar disana? Kami semua merindukanmu... Semoga Tuhan menempatkanmu ditempat yang layak dialam sana... Kami akan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu''___**Siwon**_

_''Annyeong Hyung... Jeongmal Bogoshippeo... Bagaimana kabarmu? Kuharap kau tenang dan berbahagia disana...''___**Ryeowook**_

_''Hai Hyung... Eemm... Aku tak tahu harus bilang apa... Jeongmal Bogoshippeo... Disini kami sangat merindukan sifat ceria mu Hyung... Someday, We'll Meet Again Hyung :)''___**Kyuhyun.**_

Semuanya merindukanku... Aku juga sangat merindukan kalian semua... Surat Donghae? Apa Hae tak membuat surat... Aku mendesah pelan lalu mengambil sebuket bunga

PLUK

kulihat ada secarik surat berwarna baby blue... Dari Donghae. Kuambil surat itu dan membacanya.

_''Annyeong Hyukkie-ah... Kalau kau membaca surat ini pasti kau tengah bahagia dan tenang disana. Kau tahu, Kami semua merindukan sosokmu... Terutama aku dan Sungmin Hyung. Jika kau memberitahukan penyakitmu lebih awal, aku pasti akan menolongmu...hhh.. Sudahlah... Oh iya, aku membaca Diary-mu. Mian tanpa izin darimu khehehehe... Diary-mu tentang keseharianmu selama ini... Tentu aku sangat bersyukur karena bisa membuat waktu mu lebih berwarna berkat aku tentunya... Hahaha... Well, hanya ingin bilang, Gomawo sudah menjadi sahabat baikku selama 4 tahun ini... Aku akan selalu mengenang kebersamaan kita selama ini... Dan semoga kau selalu bahagia disana :)_

_Good Bye My Friend_

**_Donghae_**_''_

tanpa sadar, air mataku menetes mengenai surat Donghae... ''Gomawo, Hae-ah...'', gumamku...

Terima kasih... Donghae-ah...

**End**

A/N : Mian kalo GaJeBo abis... habis bikin FF ini langsung sakit kepala... Huft (''=,=)a

Kamsahamnida *bow*


End file.
